parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson is Hiccup's love interest from How to Train Your Dragon. Astrid is 15 years old in How to Train Your Dragon, Riders and Defenders of Berk, 18 or 19 in Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Dragons: Race to the Edge, 20 in the sequel, 21 in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and 30 in the epilogue. In spite of her initial fall outs with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and disdain toward dragons, Astrid ends up becoming his lifelong confidante, thanks to Toothless, and quickly adapts to a life with dragons. Astrid is Hiccup's love interest in the first movie, Riders and Defenders of Berk, and the first three seasons of Race to the Edge. She becomes his girlfriend in the Race to the Edge episode, "Blindsided" and they are betrothed by the episode, "Sandbusted". In the final act of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, she marries Hiccup and she officially becomes Chieftess of the Hooligan Tribe. In the flash-forward that follows afterwards, it is revealed that they have a daughter named Zephyr Haddock and a son named Nuffink Haddock. Astrid plays Kate in Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) She is a wolf Astrid Plays Batgirl In Batman The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) She Is A Superhero Astrid plays Jasmine in Hiccup (Aladdin), Hiccup (Aladdin) Series, Hiccupladdin 2: The Return of Horned King and Hiccupladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is an Arabian princess Astrid plays Nala in The Viking King She is a lioness Astrid plays Adult Nala in The Viking King on Broadway She is a broadway actor Astrid plays Shira in Kingdom Age 4: Continental Drift & Toonies Age 4: Continental Drift She is a sabertooth Astrid plays Ariel in The Little Viking, The Little Alpha and The Little Sabertooth She is a prince Astrid plays Human Ariel in The Little Alpha on Broadway She is a broadway actor Astrid plays Alice in Astrid In Wonderland She is a little girl Astrid plays Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Brermeerkat Style) She is a princess Astrid plays Eowyn in The Lord Of The Rings (Brermeerkat Style) Astrid plays Princess Minnie in Hiccup, Blu and Megamind: The Three Musketeers She is a mouse Astrid plays Leah in Hiccup Jones She is Osmosis Jones' love interest Astrid plays Fifi in Beauty and the Saiyan Prince and Beauty and the Saiyan Prince: The Enchanted Christmas She is a feather duster Astrid plays Martha May Whovier in How the Viking Stole Christmas She is the Grinch's love interest Astrid plays Padme in Star Wars (Brermeerkat Style) Astrid plays Luana in Fun and Fancy Free (Brermeerkat Style) Astrid plays Princess Leia in Star Wars (Strongdrew941 Style) She is a princess Astrid plays Mrs. Davis Cartoon Story (SuperWhyMovies) Style (My Version) Cartoon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies) Style (My Version) and Cartoon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies) Style (My Version) She is Andy's mother Astrid plays Belle in Beauty and the Dragon, Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style), and Beauty and the Sabertooth on Broadway She is a French girl Astrid plays Anna in Frozen (JimmyandFriends Style) She is the princess of Arendelle Astrid Plays Molly in Vikings (Bubble Guppies) She is a Bubble Guppy Astrid plays Violet Parr from Incredibles 2 (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) and The Incredibles (Systarianrule2024 Human Style) She is a Superhero Astrid plays herself from The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Style Portrayal *in How To Train Your Wild Animal- Played By Jenna *In How To Train Your Jungle Animal- Played By Alice *In How To Train Your Forest Animal Played Kate *In How To Train Your Legendary Pokemon Played By Ruby (Max and Ruby) Age *15(in the first movie, the 3 specials and in the tv series) *18(dotdr) and (rttg) *20(in the second movie) Gallery Astrid in How To Train Your Dragon 2.JPG Astrid HTTYD2.jpg Astrid10.jpg Astrid.png Astrid grow up.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10677.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10102.jpg My Power Rangers Zeo profile.png (Family) Hiccup, Astrid, Penny Forrester and Kubo.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Hiccup and Astrid Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Ferlderson's Adventures Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Teenagers Category:Girls Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who can fly Category:Laughing Characters Category:Laughters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Greedy Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Kids Category:Cute Kids Category:Teens Category:Pre-Teens Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Comedians Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Paramount Characters Category:Cretins Category:Idiots Category:Dorks Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Jerks Category:Vinnytovar Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters who inflate into Spherical Category:Characters who inflate into Blueberries Category:Cute and Adorable Characters Category:Astrid Hofferson and Star Butterfly Category:2010 Introductions